Dare
by Davael
Summary: Pietro makes a dare and Kurt is jealous. ToddKurt


Title: Dare

Author: Davael

Pairing: Todd Tolensky/ Kurt Wagner. Some Todd/Pietro, Lance/Pietro, and Freddy/Pietro action, if you look it that way.

Rating: PG-13 maybe. Swearing and kissing, but just a little.

Author's Note:

Erm. At first this was going to be Pietro/Todd, since there aren't so many of those, but…Then my mind just started repeating "ToddKurtToddKurtToddKurt" and I couldn't stop myself. And it ´s my favourite X-men pairing anyway. Heh.

Writing in English is hard for me sometimes, since it's not my mother-language, but at least I'm trying, right? Anyway, like I said, I like this pairing. When I first watched X-men evolution, I fell completely in love with Todd. He was just so cute. (Don't look at me like that.) Really. All my friends say that I have a weird taste in my favourites. But now I'm babbling.

I know that the plot is lame, but hey! This was a dare. XD

--------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro thought he was perfect.

He examined himself in the mirror, taking in every little detail. Everything was neat, and organized. Even those messy little details had actually been arranged with great care. Not a single pimple in sight.

Perfect.

Sometimes it wasn't so easy, being utterly great. It meant being bored easily. And that was the worst thing that would ever happen to him. He craved adrenaline like a drug addict, and thirsted for excitement. But nothing could keep his interest for long. Maybe it was because of his mutation or maybe it was just a lack of concentration, Pietro didn't care, because every time he tried thinking more about it, it would just slip away. What can you do when everything you start, gets finished within a couple of seconds? That leaves entirely too much time, too much _boredom, _than he could handle.

So, he made himself dares.

He dared himself to wear pink slippers.

He dared himself to ask Rogue to date. (Which lead to a bitch-slap across the school yard.)

He even dared himself to sit quietly reading, but gave that up after three seconds. He felt ashamed for couple of more seconds, and then, quite brilliantly, at least on his own opinion, changed the dare to "Provoke Evans Until He Snaps And Then Tactically Retreat." He quite liked that one.

Then one day his rambling, hormonal brains produced a dare that made his toes curl in excitement and slight awe of his own ingeniousness.

_Kiss each member of the Brotherhood. On the mouth. _

Of course, it was slightly icky, but that made it even more interesting. Would he manage to not vomit? Would the disgusting germs of the other boys be contagious?

Oh, the dangers.

He started forming a plan.

-------------------------------------------

It was easy to kiss Lance. He was slouching on the couch, probably daydreaming about Kitty again. Pietro took his time to admire the complete look of a Lovesick Idiot Drooling, as he liked to call it. Then he prepared himself.

--------------------------------------------

Lance didn't know what hit him. He was just lying on the dirty couch, flicking through channels and thinking that the news reporter looked a bit like Kitty, when suddenly a small tornado knocked his head on the back of the couch with force. Then a weight settled on his lap, making him make a slight "Oomph!" noise, and before he knew it, something pressed against his lips. Something that felt like _lips_. His eyes, which had been shut, snapped open, but before he could identify who the kisser was, there was wind again, and then…nothing. Just slight cackling that soon drifted away.

He sat there dumfounded until his brain finally started working properly.

He had just been kissed. Molested by some stranger.

Of course, part of his teenage mind made a Woot! sound, but part of him felt ridiculously used.

First of all, who…

Someone very quick…

The cackling…

His brain finally showed the right answer in front of his nose.

Lance frowned, and then growled.

"Pietro, you're dead meat!"

-------------------------------------------------

Pietro, however, did not have the slightest idea about death threats addressed to him. He wouldn't have cared anyway. He had other things on his mind, like certain Toad that was lazily laying in the grass. Occasionally the young amphibian would open one yellow eye and snap his tongue to the annoying fly that was buzzing right next to him.

Pietro watched at distance. They were in a nearby park, which no one ever came. One reason might have been that the Brotherhood used it to hang out, but really, it wasn't much of park anyway, just couple of bushes, trees and benches. Toad liked it anyway, and spent more time there than any of them. Pietro sometimes thought, when he was in a thoughtful mood, that this park was a lot like the amphibian boy itself; lonely, small, and slightly stinky, especially after rain.

"Prepare yourself," Pietro thought. "You're about to go where no man has gone before." He brushed his hair back with his hand. "Or any woman, now when we think about it. Or any moving object. Or unmoving. Hopefully. Come on, Pietro, old boy, get a grip!" Why was he so nervous?

Oh, yeah.

The whole bug-eating thing.

Eew.

He wondered briefly, if he should just go bother Evans, but decided against it: If something could be called thrilling, then this was.

He grinned to himself, and walked to his victim.

---------------------------------------------

Todd was just minding his own business, unaware of the upcoming events. The grass was soft and he had managed to snatch enough money to get by a couple of days. Magneto and Mystique were both away. Nothing could possibly be better, except maybe if _he _would be here. But he didn't want to think about right now, and especially not about the fight they had had. It had been so stupid too…

No.

He just wanted to lie here for awhile, alone.

He yawned and stretched his legs, when he suddenly realised he wasn't so alone anymore.

Todd raised his head, just a little, and saw Pietro next to him, nervously shuffling his feet. Todd raised an eyebrow, surprised. Pietro _never _shuffled his feet.

"Um, hey, yo. Wazzup?"

For a fleeting moment Todd panicked, thinking that the Old-Bucket Head-of-Doom had returned from where ever he had been. Then Pietro raised his head, grinning to him in a slightly crazed manner, and Todd found himself pinned to the ground.

"You better memorize this thoroughly, Toddiekins," Pietro muttered, "since this is the last time you get a taste of anything as good as this."

Todd tried to ask him what he meant, or could he possibly move his knee from his stomach, when Pietro kissed him.

Kissed.

Him. Todd.

Oh, wait…What a about _him_?

Like as if he had suddenly developed telepathic summoning abilities, a blur of blue suddenly appeared to his left.

------------------------------------------------

Pietro was kissing the youngest member of the Brotherhood, and, to his own surprise, quite enjoying it.

The amphibian wasn't even responding to his kiss, and even struggled a little, but that didn't matter, it was a good kiss. Guy could even get used to this, if you forgot the smell…

His thoughts were interrupted when he was suddenly pulled away from the Toad. A furious blue face appeared mere inches away from his own.

"What do you think you are doing, _Arschloch_?!

Pietro blinked, once, and twice, trying to collect his thoughts. What was he just called? If there was anything that could distract the speed-demon, a good kiss was one of them.

Todd scrambled up, holding his hands up soothingly.

"Let him go fuzzy, he was just kidding, yo!"

"He was _jus_t kissing you!"

"Your point exactly? He was kidding, fool. I mean, who would like to kiss someone like me?" He said it in a joking manner, but there was a hint of something much more serious in his voice.

The three-fingered hand holding Pietro in the front of his shirt loosened up a bit, but he was too dazed and to escape.

"You know that's not true."

"Could've fooled me, yo."

Pietro was now listening with growing interest. Todd had shoved his hands to his pockets and was staring sullenly at the ground. Fuzzy on the other hand, was staring at _Todd_, looking sad and yearning. Privately Pietro thought that he looked like Lance every time Kitty was somewhere near.

After a tense moment of silence, Pietro coughed politely. Todd didn't react, but Fuzzy did, turning and glaring at Pietro.

"We're not over yet, you understand?" he growled at Pietro, glanced at Todd and muttered something under his breath.

"You and me are going to talk things through _right now_, okay?"

Pietro was rather rudely shoved to the ground, as Fuzzy grabbed Todd and bamfed them both away.

Pietro sat there, collecting his thoughts only couple of squirrels and a scent of brimstone for company.

Then he smirked.

"Well. That was interesting."

------------------------------------------------

In the evening, Todd returned, looking much happier than lately. Lance, of course, noticed this, but didn't say anything about it.

"Have you seen Pietro?"

"No, yo. Why you asked?"

Lance cracked his knuckles.

"Because I'm going to pound him to death, the next time I see him."

Todd laughed, more freely than usually.

"That's funny yo, cause I was just going to thank him."

----------------------------------------------------

Freddy was walking home from the mall, where he had spent time ogling the bakery's display window, when a breeze hit him in the face, making him close his eyes, and before he knew it, it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

He touched his lips slightly.

Had someone just…kissed him?

-------------------------------------------------------

Right…

The End. Please review.


End file.
